


It's classified.

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy drabbles, The agents are just cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with the formerly dead and still very sassy Phil Coulson has its challenges.<br/>The main one being his tendency to answer most questions with;" It's classified." </p><p>A series of one shots about the reader and Phil and every time he says the C-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Five more minutes..." 

I groaned and burrowed further into the duvet. A calloused hand brushed the tangled hair out of my face. Opening heavy eyes I saw the amused face of Phil Coulson. He was already dressed in his customary suit and tie.  
"We've just been informed of a situation in need of the team's expertise. So if you feel any jolting it's just turbulence." I reached out clumsily and grabbed his tie. He yelped in surprise when I pulled him into the bed. My arms wrapped around his torso and I rested my head against his chest , careful to avoid the scars that still hurt him.  
" What's going on?" He smirked and pulled a sneaky secret agent move so that his body was over mine. His arms pinned my arms to my side. 

His blue eyes had darkened as he leaned down until he was centimetres away. I shivered at the heat he radiated. 

"So what's this supposed situation you're abandoning me for?" I mumbled distractedly as I tugged on his tie.  
He smirked at me.  
"It's classified."  
I scowled at him. Only allowing my expression to soften after he kissed me gently.  
"You're lucky you're an amazing cuddler , Coulson."  
He laughed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.  
"I'm amazing at a lot of things." The agent said with a smug grin as he stood and straightened his tie and strode out of our quarters. Leaving me to stare after him as I nestled in my nest of blankets.  
"Classified my arse."  
I grouched as I settled back down to sleep, cursing my weakness for sassy men in suits.


	2. That is most definitely meant to be classified, dammit Phil

"Where's Phil? "   
I asked Skye as I entered the lab to force feed Fitz and Simmons. She was pretending to do super cool and super illegal hacker stuff but I knew she was just playing Plague.   
"You get to call him Phil? "   
She asked with narrowed eyes. I smirked and threw a sandwich at her. "It's one of the few perks of our relationship." 

She caught her sandwich and unwrapped the packaging so that she could munch thoughtfully on it.   
"So what perks does he get?"   
I laughed and winked at her.   
"It's classified."   
The hacker stared at me with a gleeful grin that unnerved me. Even Fitz and Simmons were staring at me with similar expressions.   
I glared at them and arched an eyebrow inquiringly. "What?"   
Simmons was the first to crack.  
"It's nothing... Except..."   
The scientist trailed off as she occupied herself with some gadget.   
"It's what?" I asked irritatedly.   
Fitz grinned at me as he unwrapped his sandwich.   
"Well... We had a similar conversation with Agent Coulson..."   
I felt my eye twitch.   
"And?"   
He shrugged and bit into his sandwich. I repressed a frustrated growl and narrowed my eyes at Skye, who shared another knowing glance with the others.   
"When we asked Coulson," "Agent Coulson." Simmons interrupted and got a tomato sachet thrown at her face for her trouble. "As I was saying , we asked him what sort of relationship you guys had."   
"Actually , Skye asked if you were a kinky dominatrix in bed because she thinks Coulson is into that, and she said-" Fitz was cut off by Skye throwing a chip in his mouth.   
" I might have said that... possibly... But he didn't deny it! He just smirked and said 'It's classified'." 

Typical. 

I scowled fiercely and turned on my heels to stride away. Simmons called after me.  
"Where are you going?" I smirked at her .

"To go find out if Coulson is willing to be disciplined."


	3. Seeking solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are just some nights that are too long and too much for one person to handle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling sad lately so I hoped writing would help.

The moon was a source of comfort for me. It always had been.  
After nightmares of the boogeyman and monsters lurking under the bed I'd always looked up at the moon and felt safer.   
It lit up the dark and scary nights that sent shivers down my spine, and made them beautiful. 

As I got older and had to deal with new problems I still found comfort in simply admiring the moon, drawing strength from its constancy.  
And when I'd gotten involved with SHIELD and the shadowy world of spies and gods and superheroes. The moon once again protected me from the nightmares that came with it.

And now, on the jet that had quickly become my home I was once again seeking solace in the night sky.   
I had lain awake in bed, Phil was in a debriefing with the others. Leaving only myself wandering the jet.   
Sleep had not come, even though my eyes ached with exhaustion. And I had found myself wandering the craft's quiet hallways, ending up in what had been the cargo hold but was now the lab and tech level.   
There was a particular place on this level that I retreated to when sleep eluded me. 

I relaxed as I settled into my nook of the jet. It was a small space in front of one of the windows, it allowed me the solitude I needed sometimes as it was out of the way of the usual activity and bustle.   
And tonight it had the best view of the moon as we flew above the clouds, the moon was full and shone brightly with the silver light I'd come to love.   
I sat down and leaned against the wall. Drawing my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as I rested my head against my knees and stared out the window. 

It was one of those nights where my thoughts were as dark and deep as the shadows and were as endless as the night sky. There was no stopping the whirlwind of ideas and thoughts whipping through my mind on these nights.   
And the heavy feeling that came from the emptiness inside of me only grew as time passed. I'd always likened this feeling to an empty house. It may look fine on the outside but as the years went by it would begin to crack, fall in on itself as if it couldn't bear it's own weight. And on the inside it would be bare and desolate all that time.  
It was one of those nights... I heard footsteps and tensed before quickly relaxing as I recognised the gait.   
Only two people knew to find me here. And both understood.   
I looked away from the window to see Phil kicking off his shoes and taking off his tie and jacket and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt before he walked over to me and sat down beside me. 

He didn't say a word, only wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. Even as we watched the moon travel across the sky and fade as the sun rose on the other side and the night turned into dawn, he said nothing.   
Because he knew words made no difference.   
Because he knew it was one of those nights.

 

"Um... Agent Coulson?"   
My eyes stayed closed as I slowly woke up to the sound of voices.  
"Yes, Gemma?"   
"You and Y/N are sleeping in the cargo hold?"   
Phil ran his hand through my hair as his other rested against my waist.   
"We were."   
"May I ask why exactly?"   
Phil hummed softly.  
"It's classified."


End file.
